Shadow's Journey
by Surviving Devil
Summary: Who would have thought, after everything, I'd be given a chance to get a real body, one that can survive in the light filled world. Forced to team up with allies I don't even know, can we complete our quest, or fade from the world?


Who would have thought, after everything, I'd be given a chance to get a real body, one that can survive in the light filled world. Forced to team up with allies I don't even know, can we complete our quest, or fade from the world?

Chapter one End

"Shadow!" Red yelled out, as the Hero's of the Four Sword gathered around him. Shadow, as Red had dubbed him was lying on the ground, shards of glass were around him. Shards of the mirror to the Dark World.

"You saved us?" Questioned Green, surprised. Shadow looked at the four hero's. First to Green, the one who seemed to lead the four. Then to Red, the crybaby of the group. Blue, the bash arrogant one stood the farthest away from Shadow, seemed to still distrust him. Vio was the closest to him, it made him happy. Vio was the first person he considered a true friend.

"Don't look so sad...about the passing of an enemy," Shadow said, as he reached his hand out, he rubbed tears out of Vio's eyes, as they started to drop

"Your not our enemy!" Vio suddenly yelled out. Shadows expression turned to confusion, as he drew his hand back. Green grabbed it before he could.

"You never were our enemy, you're like us, a hero," Green said plainly. "A hero of light." Shocked Shadow stared at them, tears starting to form in his eyes. "We know you're here, you won't go back to how it was before, being merely a shadow of us. We are all one in the same."

Shadow found himself at a wall. He was standing on it. Over the edge, on one side, was pure darkness. On the other side, pure light. He turned to the side of light and dropped in.

Shadow faded from the four hero's, turning into black substance, before turning into their shadow. Red, Blue, Green, and Vio got up, they knew their work wasn't finished, they still had to save Zelda. Little did they know, they were being watched from the Dark World.

They're fifth member, followed them, right behind them, as they walked out, to the walkway. Shadow searched the sky, looking through the clouds. He knew the other four could only see clouds of darkness, as the worlds collided. For him, he could easily glance through them, and spotted what he was looking for.

Zelda. She was floating, spinning in the dark clouds. They were poisoning her, he knew it. Ignoring the threat, that the four other hero's were dealing with, Ganon, Shadow floated into the air, to Zelda. As he reached her, he did his best, to clear the clouds. Her eyes were closed, he noticed, but paid no mind to, as he cleared the last of the clouds out of her way.

"They need you now! Link needs you!" He yelled at her. Zelda's eyes slowly drifted open, seeing the scene below her. Her eyes passed right through Shadow Link. It hurt a little, but he knew it was bound to happen, he was merely a shadow of the true hero.

She shot light energy at Ganon, as Shadow sat down at the edge of the platform, knowing his work was done. He watched, as the four hero's sealed him, into the Four Sword. Zelda praised the four hero's, who smiled.

"There is one of us you haven't thanked yet," Green said, as he turned and looked across the platform, locking eyes on Shadow. Shadows eyes opened wide. It was as if he could seem him, but he knew that shouldn't happen. 

Zelda followed his gaze, yet her eyes seemed to pass straight through him. Still she smiled, understanding what Green had meant. "Thank you as well, Shadow Link," She said. He smiled back, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"You're welcome Princess," He said back. He saw her eyes open wide for a second.

"What is it, Zelda?" Red questioned, curiosity showing on his face.

"Nothing," She said, but still smiled. She had heard him. The six of them, slowly made their way back to the room where they initially fought Vaati, to see the room still filled with the dark clouds of the spell the wind mage had used to separate the group.

Shadow lifted his hands, easily dispersing the darkness from the room, revealing the four knights. Shadow knew, that was the last of what he needed to do, he had done everything in his power he could do, and he knew he had none left.

Shadow looked down at his hand, seeing it crumble, he was out of energy, and the worlds were starting to split. The dark world was drifting farther away, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay like this for much longer.

Yet, as the scenery around him, the happy reunions of everyone faded, as he fully disintegrated into Link's physical shadow, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own end. He opened them, full well ready to see nothing, only to find himself floating in darkness, with many distant lights around him.

"Where am I?" Shadow asked. He heard his voice echo, as if it feel on deaf ears.

"Being of darkness," A voice said back to him.

"Giver of light," Another voice said.

"A combination that makes little sense," The first voice said.

"Yet it matters not," Said the second voice.

"You are still a hero deemed with the sacred name," Both voices said at the same time.

"Yet it seems your job is yet to be done," Said a third voice.

"What do you mean!" Shadow yelled.

"Where there is light, there is always darkness. It is light that spawns it. As objects is lit by light, it casts a shadow, much like yourself. For everything light, there is a dark counterpart, you know this well," Said the first voice.

"Yet in this end, our powers have grown much weaker. We are unable to right the wrong that has been committed," Said the second voice.

"That is why we need your help, warrior of courage, the power of time, has been taken, with it, the Queen of Darkness traveled to a point in time where nothing exists. To create her own world. You must confront her, and take the power back from her. If you do that, we can send you to a time when the world took a turn it wasn't meant to do," Said the third voice.

"If your power has been taken, then how do you expect me to get there?" Questioned Shadow, he gave up on trying to get any answers from them.

"She left a hole in time, that we can send you through. If you go through it, you'll be sent to the world she's made," The voices said in unison. A portal appeared in front of Shadow, he looked into it, seeing pure darkness.

"What happens when I'm finished with this mission?" Asked Shadow.

"In the time you're from, you'll be granted your own body, your own life. As will the hero's we sent before," Said the first voice.

"Hero's you sent before?" Questioned Shadow.

"They are ones like you, the two others are reflections of hero's who had been pulled out of their worlds at some points. Shown the world of light, and long for it. There are two that were sent before you. Now please enter the portal," The third voice said. Shadow looked at the portal, before taking a step into it.


End file.
